


Mysterious Skin- Stiles and Isaac's Abuse Story

by Rickyclark



Series: Stiles Childhood Memories/Future Dreams [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Childhood Memories, Desire, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Isaac Feels, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Memories, Minor Violence, Moaning, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Other, POV Isaac Lahey, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Tense, Pedophilia, Predator/Prey, Present Tense, Prostitute Stiles Stilinski, Prostitution, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Recovered Memories, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Stiles Feels, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyclark/pseuds/Rickyclark
Summary: Stiles (as a child) was sexually assaulted, molested and raped by his baseball coach. And so was another kid by the name of Isaac (also at the time a child). Isaac also suffers from amnesia which caused him to forget what happened on the day he went home with Stiles and his baseball coach. Isaac tries to recollect his thoughts and meet up with Stiles so he could tell him what happened on the day he went home with them. This part of the story was left out of Stiles diary. Stiles is 13, Jackson is 17, Lydia is 17 and Isaac is 14.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically part 1 before Friends of the Prostitution Game, which is Part 2, then eventually there will be a part 3. This is the full story of what prompted Stiles to become a prostitute. This will explain what happened to him as a child. All this prostitution occurs after John dies but before Stiles meets Derek. This story is written from Stiles and Isaac’s perspectives. Isaac was a teammate from one of their little league teams from when they were younger. Also there is a lot of flashbacks. So anytime there is a flashback, that means he’s a child again. When it doesn’t say flashback that means he's an adult. Please pay attention to what is written because if you miss a word or skip over a line you might get lost. But if you read everything and still get lost I would recommend to watch the movie(Mysterious Skin) instead. It is a better representation of what I’m trying to interpret.

Isaac (Child): The summer I was eight years old, 5 hours disappeared from my life. Five hours….lost. Gone without a trace. Last thing I remember, I was sitting on the bench of my little league game. It started to rain. What happened after that remained a pitch black void. 

 

FLASHBACK- Isaac continued to breathe heavily as he rocked his body back and forth, in his closet, with a bloody nose. 

 

“Isaac…..Isaac?”, his sister called. She opened the closet door and found Isaac looking back at her with fright. 

 

“You dork, what the heck are you doing here? Hey….your bleeding”, she said while bending down in front of him. Isaac touched his nose and looked down at his bloody finger. She helped him out of the closet and led him to the living room to play a game. 

 

Within seconds their mom came home with an umbrella. “Woo! Its terrible out there”. She closed the door and set the umbrella next to the door. 

 

“Mom!” Isaac ran over to his mom. 

 

She bent down in front of him, “Well, hello sweetheart…….What happened to you?”. 

 

“Isaac got a bloody nose hiding in the cellar”, his sister answered. 

 

“What were you doing in the cellar?…...Are you okay sweetheart?” She lifted him up, carried him to the shower, took off his clothes and put him in the tub. She turned around to grab the washcloth and gently dabbed against his nose to wipe off the blood. 

 

“Ow”, Isaac shouted. 

 

“Didn’t one of the other moms give you a ride home?”, she asked. 

 

His dad walked past the door and said, “I’m going to bed”. 

 

“I hope your happy. I knew he’d get hurt playing sports out there in the field”. 

 

He put his hands against both sides of the doorway and spoke up, “You know, when I was a kid, I wasn’t exactly a star player either, but at least I gave it my all…..I wasn’t no quitter". 

 

Isaac looked up at him, “Sorry, dad”. His dad turned around and walked slowly to bed. His mom pulled him from the tub and dried his body. She kissed him on the forehead and tucked him into his bed, “Goodnight sweetie”. She walked away. 

 

1:35 AM- Isaac kept on twisting and turning as he continued to have nightmares of himself being abducted by aliens. 

 

Present (Isaac): This was when the nightmares began and the nose bleeds. I wet the bed several times and then there were the blackouts. I’d feel my eyes roll back in my head. I’d crumple to the floor like a dropped puppet. 

 

FLASHBACK- Isaac, his mom and sister were watching a movie when Isaac turned around to look through the window and saw a bright light. “Mom, look”. All three of them turned around. 

 

His sister spoke up, “It’s a UFO…..Let’s go on the roof”. She grabbed Isaac’s hand as they ran to the roof. Their mother was right behind them. As they walked closer on the roof, they looked up……It was a UFO. 

 

Present (Isaac)- That summer, those were the two things I’d never forget. The cramped, stale darkness of the crawl space and equal in power and mystery…..that UFO, out there somewhere traveling across the universe. 

 

Stiles (Child): The summer I was eight years old, I came for the first time. I was watching my step-mom and her boyfriend fucking on my old swing set, outside, in the backyard. Alfred (Stiles Step-Mom’s Boyfriend), was all Marlboro man, dumb as a fucking rock. What I would, years later, come to call “my type”. And the only most boring stupid things would ever come out of his mouth but seeing him like this, whimpering and grunting like a helpless animal….I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. I’d been masturbating for years, but it wasn’t till that summer that jizz actually squirted out of my dick when I came. Couldn’t wait to show coach. Oh, maybe I should start at the beginning. 

 

Back in June, my step-mom signed me up for Little League. Well, it was Alfred’s idea… a way for them to fuck freely without the expense of a sitter. 

 

FLASHBACK-His step-mom pulled him out of the car as they walked over to the coach. 

 

“Are you excited, Stiles?” Stiles shook his head. She looked back up as they inched closer to the coach. 

 

She yelled out, “Coach Heider?” The coach turned around and couldn’t keep his eyes off of Stiles. He ran over to them and shook their hands. 

 

“Hello, and what’s your name?” He bent down in front of Stiles. 

 

“I’m Stiles”. 

 

Present- I quickly became the star player. Which coach wasn’t saying much, considering the other kids were a bunch of hopeless snazzes. Our first game, bottom of the eighth, I whacked a triple with bases loaded. The crowd went fucking nuts. But I didn’t care about that. All that mattered was it made Coach proud. After that first victory, the coach called my mom to tell her he was taking the team out to a movie to celebrate. 

 

FLASHBACK- 

 

*Ding Dong* 

 

Stiles open the to find the coach asking, “Are you ready to go?” Stiles nodded and went into the car with him. 

 

As the ride continued Stiles spoke up, “Coach? Where’s everybody else?” 

 

“Well it looks like it’s just going to be you and me today bud”. The coach smiled at him. He drove straight to his house which was filled with all these types of games and candy. 

 

“Whoa”, Stiles gasped. They both sat down and played one of the games. 

 

The coach turned to him with gum in his mouth, “Do you spend a lot of time by yourself?” 

 

“Yeah, but I kinda like it. I just ride my bike and watch TV, its cool”. On the game, Stiles spaceship crashed into one of the rocks. 

 

“Oh, shit. You made me mess up!” 

 

“Sorry….hold on”. The coach got up and walked near his DVD player. “This might sound a little weird but I need you to talk into the mic so I can record our voice. So take his mic here and talk into it…go on…talk into it”. 

 

Stiles looked concerned, “Well what do I say?”. 

 

The coach responded, “Whatever you like. Start with your name”. 

 

Stiles pulled the mic towards his mouth, “Stiles”. 

 

“Now take a big sip of pop…and belch”. 

 

He took a sip and said, “Shit”. 

 

The coach smiled at him, “Say it again”. 

 

“Shit”. 

 

“Again”. 

 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit”. 

 

“Good keep going”. 

 

The coach stood up and pulled out a camera, “Now…um… look into the camera. And stick your tongue out”. Stiles did as he was told. He stuck his tongue out. The flash went off. 

 

“Now make a funny face”. He made a funny face. 

 

“Now open your mouth real wide”. Stiles opened it. 

 

The coach slowly put his thumb in his mouth, “Perfect”. The flash went off. 

 

Present (Stiles)- July 2nd. We had a 7:30 game against Hutchinson. But this time after the game Coach had to take me home instead. 

 

FLASHBACK- “Boy, you were on fire tonight. It’s the best you’ve ever played. But before we do anything, I wanted to show you something”. He grabbed a book and sat next to Stiles. He opened the book and found all the pictures the coach took of him. 

 

The coach put his hand on his leg and said, “Stiles I’ve been thinking about you all this week….” 

 

Stiles interrupted him, “I’m hungry”. They both got up and walked into the kitchen to eat out of those mini cereal boxes for kids. Stiles tried to open one of the boxes but it ended up exploding in his face. 

 

“Shit…sorry”. The coach put his finger on Stiles lips to silence him. The coach took the other cereal box that was already opened and poured it on top of his head. Stiles smiled at him. They both opened up the rest of the boxes and made a complete mess in the kitchen. 

 

After they finished making a mess the coach continued to stare at him. Stiles shied away but turned back towards him. The coach slowly moved closer to Stiles face. 

 

"I like you, Stiles. I like you so much”. The coach got even closer, picked up Stiles body and laid him on the floor. 

 

“When I really like someone…...”. The coach laid his head on Stiles stomach. “…...There’s a way I show them how I feel”. Stiles closed his eyes. 

 

“There’s nothing wrong with kissing someone like this. Don’t let anyone tell you that its wrong”. The coach took off his clothes and raped him. 

 

Present (Stiles)- That’s how it happened. That’s what I told myself. It just happened. And after it was over, I looked down at the mess on the floor. It was like a kaleidoscope had shattered. And when I swallowed, the taste of coaches tongue seared my mouth. 

 

FLASHBACK-The coach stood it front of him, “You liked it…...It’s okay that you liked it…...Everything’s gonna be okay”. Stiles lifted up his head, his eyes red from previous tears. 

 

(Halloween)- Isaac and his sister walked to the nearest house to go get candy. As they walked closer to the door, Stiles walked out staring at Isaac before he turned the corner. Isaac looked away from him and back to his sister. 

 

His sister looked down at him, “Do you know him or something?” Isaac diverted her question and walked closer to the door. 

 

Present (Stiles)- I met Lydia when I was ten. She was 14, four grades ahead of me in school. 

 

FLASHBACK (Still Halloween)- Stiles threw an apple on the ground and smashed it with his foot. “What are you doing?”, Lydia asked. 

 

Stiles looked up at her, “Damn, no razor”. 

 

“You’re insane”, she replied. A group of kids walked between both of them as they raced to the next house. 

 

Present (Stiles)- If I wasn’t a queer, we would have ended up having sloppy teenage sex and getting pregnant, contributing more fucked up, unwanted kids to society. But instead she became my soulmate. My…one true partner in crime. 

 

FLASHBACK (…Halloween)- Stiles spoke up after the kids walked by, “Let’s kidnap him”. Both of them walked over to one of the kids. Stiles put his hand on one of the boy’s shoulder. 

 

“His mom said were supposed to take him home”, Stiles said to the other kids that were around. The kids nodded and left. 

 

The kid, that was being pulled by Stiles, asked, “W-where are you taking me?” 

 

Stiles replied, “A house with lots and lots of candy”. 

 

“Goody”, the tall kid replied. The three of them continued to walk. 

 

Present (Isaac)- I never much cared for Halloween but this particular year, I couldn’t shake the feeling that something horrible was going to happen. And there was nothing I could do to stop it. 

 

FLASHBACK- Isaac and his sister walked into a haunted house with incredibly scary decor. There were heads on plates and skeletons laying around on the floor. Then a woman appeared in front of them with candy. 

 

“Pick your candy…..if you dare”. Then she did this evil witchy laugh. His sister picked the candy out from the bowl but Isaac stood there frightened. Some kids appeared behind them, anxious to get candy. 

 

“Hurry up. Are you scccarrreeedd?”. Isaac quickly turned around but was stopped by his sister. 

 

“Wait for me outside. I’ll be done in a minute”. Isaac walked out of the house and waited for his sister. Stiles, Lydia and the kid, walked up to his house. 

 

Stiles let the boy’s hand go and said to Lydia, “You hold him while I get something”. 

 

Lydia asked, “What are we going to do?” 

 

“Have some fun”, Stiles replied. Stiles walked away. 

 

Isaac was left outside when a kid said, “What’s the matter satan?…..What’d you say punk?” Isaac was wearing a Satan costume. One kid behind Isaac pushed him to the ground. Isaac’s glasses fell to the ground. He couldn’t see anything. 

 

“What a loser”. Another kid pushed Isaac back to the ground which caused him to break his glasses. 

 

The kids around started to chant, “Loser….loser…loser”. Isaac sprinted off, not knowing exactly where he was going. Everything was blurry. Then he ended up in a cornfield. All of a sudden he heard footsteps around him. 

 

Within seconds, the coach appeared saying, "Isaac?….Isaac? Is that you?” Isaac started breathing heavily. His nose started bleeding, then he fainted. The coach raped him. 

 

“Lie down…lie down you retard”, Stiles demanded. Stiles threw the kid, he brought with him, down to the ground. 

 

“W-what are you doing?”, the kid asked. 

 

“Shut up…shut up or we’ll kill you. Point the beam over hear”, Stiles said giving a flashlight to Lydia. 

 

“Open your mouth. I said open your mouth. Now keep these in your fucking mouth. And you better do what we say or we’ll kill you”, Stiles demanded. The kid did as he was told. Stiles put fire sticks (Fireworks) in his mouth. 

 

He turned to Lydia and said, “Now give me the matches. Lydia, come on, now give me the damn matches”. She handed them over. Stiles lit the match and placed the fire on the string of the fireworks. The sticks began to catch on fire. The sticks flew in the air as sparks brightened everything around them. 

 

Stiles turned to Lydia, “Now shine the light on him”. 

 

Lydia raised her voice with worry, “Stiles, he’s gonna tattle”. 

 

“Don’t worry, I know what to do. There are things we can do to get him on our side”. Stiles bent down on his knees and pulled down the kid’s pants. 

 

“I want to show you this cool thing. When I was little, a man used to do this to me and you’re really gonna like it”. Stiles started jerking the kid off. He then opened his mouth and sucked the kid off. The kid was too scared to even try to fight back or call for help. Lydia was standing there….dumbfounded. 

 

Present (Stiles)- Lydia never looked at me quite the same after that night. I mean…sharing this part of myself I’d never shown anyone else before. And I knew we’d be bound together….forever. 

 

Present (Isaac)- I woke up, once again not knowing where I was or what had happened to me. By the time I made my way back, my sister said I’d been missing for over an hour. But I couldn’t remember a thing. All I knew that it was somehow linked to the other time, the night I woke up in the cellar. And I also knew that, no matter how long it took, I had to find out what had happened to me. I had to find an answer to the mystery. 

 

Present (Stiles, Age 13. After the Death of John, But Before He Met Derek)- When I was 13, I overheard some kids at school talking about a place. A place that you could find even in a dumb-ass hick town like Hutchison. 

 

Stiles rode on his bike to the nearest Park and sat down on one of the swings. He waited there patiently until a car rolled next to him. “Bingo”, he said to himself. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. The guy in the car reached out his hand signaling for Stiles to enter the car. 

 

“Here we go”. Stiles walked up to the car. 

 

The man inside rubbed his chin and asked, “How’s it going?” 

 

“Okay”, he responded. 

 

The man continued, “I’m Charlie”. 

 

“Stiles”, he said without making eye contact. 

 

“Wanna go for a ride?” 

 

“Stiles shrugged his shoulder and answered, “Sure”. 

 

As they were on there way to the man’s house Stiles spoke up, “Do you got cash?” 

 

“I’ll pay $50, no higher. You got to be careful out here. The cops patrol this whole area and they got brains enough to know what’s up. I’m in Hutchinson on business. I supply snack foods to the local markets. Go ahead. Take whatever you want”. The man pointed to the back of the car where all the snacks were. Stiles quickly turned around and grabbed Cheetos. 

 

The man turned to him while driving, “Hungry, huh?” They arrived at his apartment. The client closed the door behind him. 

 

“We’ve only got an hour. So we better get busy”. They both took off their clothes. 

 

The client closed the curtain and before Stiles could take off his shirt, the man said, “Wait. Let me take off your clothes”. 

 

The client took off his shirt, “Beautiful”. He bent down on his knees and took off his coat. 

 

“So, uh, what do you like to do?….Tell me what you want me to do.” 

 

Stiles smirked at him, “Whatever”. He laid on the bed and got comfortable. 

 

“You like older guys, huh? Tell me”. The man continued to caress Stiles legs. “Yeah”. Stiles looked at the ceiling as he heard his pants fall down around him. 

 

“Mmmm, that feel’s nice”. 

 

“You are such a beautiful, beautiful boy”. The man sucked hard on Stiles cock. The man started to touch all over Stiles body leading to his neck. The man continued to breathe heavily. Stiles took the man’s finger and put it in his mouth. Stiles eye’s rolled in the back of his head as he began to think about his coach. The thought of the coach wanted to make him come. 

 

He opened his eyes, “I’m gonna come…..I’m gonna come”. The man shoved his mouth farther on his cock, sucking and biting at him. They both started breathing heavily as Stiles face started turning red. Within seconds….he came. 

 

“Agh”. 

 

Stiles body went stiff when he finished in the man’s mouth. The client swallowed every inch of it. It tasted good to him. 

 

After they finished, the man got up and gargled mouthwash. Stiles put his clothes back on. 

 

“I know what you’re thinking. That wasn’t safe. But we’re in Kansas, thank god. At least were not in some big city full of diseases. Plus…you’re only a kid". Stiles shoved the money in his pocket and walked back to wear his bike was left. In the park, he could see Lydia on her bike looking for him. She got off the bike and stood in place. 

 

Stiles walked behind her, “Boo”. 

 

She turned to face him, “Maniac! You scared me”. 

 

“Thanks for meeting me”, Stiles smiled. 

 

“Yeah, well this better be good. My mom will kill me if she found out I snuck out this late”. 

 

Still with a big grin on his face, “I have something I wanna show you”. Stiles led Lydia to the bathroom at the park. 

 

“Ew”, Lydia said covering her nose. They walked into one of the stalls. 

 

“Look”, Stiles pointed. They both leaned forward to look at some writing on the wall. 

 

“Yeah, so”, Lydia replied. 

 

“That’s me”. They both walked out of the bathroom and road to a Drive-In Theatre. 

 

“You’re such a liar. I don’t believe you”, Lydia said proudly. 

 

“I’ll prove it”, Stiles smirked. 

 

“Ok, how…..Oh, my god…what are you. Put that back in your pants, exhibitionist”. 

 

“Look”, Stiles insisted. 

 

“No way perv”, Lydia said blocking her eyes. 

 

“Look what the guy did to me”. 

 

Lydia turned and bent down on her, knees looking at Stiles penis, “Are those bruises?” 

 

“Fucker gnawed on my dick like it was a fuckin'….candy cane. I didn’t realize he was hurting me until after I blew my load”. 

 

Lydia stood up and crossed her arms, “Well, you better watch out, Stilinski. Next time someone might chomp the whole thing off. Seriously. Even Hutchinson has its share of freaks. You trick with the wrong guy, and I’d find pieces of you everywhere”. 

 

“Ok, mom”, Stiles said with a stupid face. They both turned towards the movie screen. Stiles spoke up, “I wish there was a movie playing right now”. 

 

“Me too. A film about our lives. Everything that’s happened so far. And the last scene would be us standing right here. Just you and me”. Stiles turned his head towards Lydia’s and smiled. 

 

“Yeah”. All of a sudden snow started to gracefully fall from the sky. They both looked up as the snow fell on their faces. 

 

Isaac Age 13- "Mom, come quick it’s about to begin”. His mom walked in and sat down next him on the couch. 

 

She grabbed her knitting set and said, “This is probably going to sound weird but this commercial showed this crazy old man claiming aliens beamed him right up out of his bathtub”. 

 

Isaac turned to her, “If you’re gonna make fun, I will watch this by myself”. He turned back to the TV. 

 

Tonight on “World of Mystery”, we investigate the terrifying world of UFO’s. Is it mass hysteria or something all too real? The TV went on about a man claiming he was probed but then a woman came on screen and claimed that the same thing happened to her. They released where she lived. Inman, Kansas. 

 

“Inman”, Isaac repeated. “Its only 30 miles away”, he said to his mom. He turned back to the TV to watch the rest of the documentary on the lady and what her experience was with aliens. After it finished, he turned off the TV and went to his room. 

 

He was so fascinated with her story that he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a letter to her, (Avalyn). 

 

The letter read: Dear Avalyn, You don’t know me, but you will… 

 

Stiles- “I can’t believe I’m finally getting out of this fuckin’ no where town”, Lydia said as she was dancing to the music in the car. Stiles took the cigarette Lydia had in her had and smoked it. 

 

“You better let me know the second you are settled. Or else”, Stiles said. 

 

Lydia moved her mouth closer to Stiles ear and whispered, “You better come or else”. She took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it back in hers. 

 

Jackson had his hands on the wheel and said, “New York City. You’re so lucky”. Jackson pulled his car next to another car at the stop light. Stiles turned his head and saw an older man, in the car next to him, staring him down. 

 

Stiles crawled over Jackson and said to the man, “Hey, ass face. What you gawking at?” All three of them turned and looked at the man. Stiles pulled Jackson’s face in for a long and lingering kiss. Lydia started laughing. Stiles pulled away to look at the man that now has a shotgun in his hand. 

 

“FAGGOTS!” The man yelled. The man aimed the gun at them. 

 

Stiles jumped back in his seat and yelled, “SHIT, JUST GO GO GO GO”. Jackson stepped on the gas pedal and drove off. 

 

As they turned the corner, Stiles pulled his body out of the window and raised his middle finger, “FUCK YOU!” He sat back down in his seat as they drove to the same park Stiles saw his client at. 

 

Jackson turned the ignition off as Stiles spoke up, “Remember the guy I told you about last week?” Jackson turned his head and saw a man in a white car. 

 

“…...White Camaro? That’s him parked by the trees”. Lydia turned her head and saw the man staring back at them but more specifically at Stiles. 

 

“I’ve fucked every single John in this park. Except for white Camaro. So its time for you to to get lost. Stop scaring my business away”. Stiles looked in the mirror and fixed his hair. 

 

Jackson looked at Stiles, “You want us to come pick you up later?” 

 

“Yeah, if you want. I’ll be done, by…like…7”, Stiles replied. 

 

Jackson continued to stare at him, “We’ll meet you”. 

 

Lydia turned to Jackson, “Speak for yourself, Jack. I gotta get home and start packing”. 

 

Stiles turned to her and gave her a kiss, “Alright call me tonight. I’ll see you later”. He got out of the car and walked to the white Camaro. Lydia moved to sit where Stiles was before. 

 

“You better be careful”. 

 

“Of what?”, Jackson turned toffee Lydia. 

 

“I’m serious, Jack. You’re not in Modesto anymore. I see the way you look at him”. 

 

Jack looked away from her, “He’s so beautiful. I can’t help it. He’s like a god”. 

 

“You don’t have to tell me. I was infatuated with him too, once. But I know all Stiles secret’s and there’s shit there you don’t even want to know about, trust me. Once I’m gone, you’ll be all Stiles has and you have to understand one thing. Where normal people have a heart, Stiles Stilinski has a bottomless black hole. And if you don’t watch out, you can fall in and get lost forever”. Jackson started the car and drove off. 

 

Isaac- Isaac woke up from another nightmare of aliens attacking him. He grabbed his glasses and pulled out his diary where he kept all of his nightmares in and wrote his down. 

 

“Isaac….Isaac, you home?”, someone yelled. 

 

“Yeah, mom…in here”. He put away his book as the door opened. 

 

His mom walked through the door and asked, “Is there school today?” 

 

“I’ve got English comp discussion group at 7:30 today”. 

 

“Hmm…you’ve got mail”. He grabbed the mail out of her hand and opened it. 

 

“Looks like there’s one from your sister and and one from A. Friesen?” 

 

"I can’t believe she wrote back”. 

 

“Who?”, his mom asked. “Avalyn Friesen, the woman on TV”. 

 

“Well, she didn’t have to go dump a whole gallon of perfume on it, now did she? What does she say?” 

 

“She wants me to her in Inman”. 

 

Stiles- Exactly at 7pm Jackson arrived to pick Stiles up. Stiles was hanging upside down on one of the monkey bars until the sound of a horn alerted him. He jumped off and went into the car. Jack drove Stiles back to his house. 

 

Stiles turned to him and said, “Well, thank’s for the ride, Jack…..Later”. Stiles got out of the car and went into his house. Jack waved his hand at him then drove back home. Stiles closed the door and saw his mom on the couch, smoking a cigarette. 

 

“Ah, you just missed it, sweetie. This little old lady just won both showcases”. 

 

“Oh, yeah?”, Stiles sat down on the couch next to her. 

 

He put his arm around her shoulder and scooted closer to her, “What did she get?”. 

 

“She got a trip to Scotland, beautiful living room set, a brand new car. I can’t remember the name of it but it cost over 27 grand”. 

 

She handed the cigarette to him and asked, “Are you wearing cologne?”. 

 

He changed the subject and asked, “Was work okay?”. She grabbed the cigarette back. 

 

“It was the pits. God when is our ship gonna come in, huh, baby?” 

 

“Soon mom, it'll be soon”, Stiles kissed his mom on the forehead. He got up from the couch and walked away. 

 

Isaac- Isaac pulled up to Avalyn’s house. She got up from off of the porch and walked over to him. 

 

“Isaac…Isaac is that you? Hi, you must be Isaac. I’m Avalyn, obviously. Dad. It’s ok, daddy. This young was the young man I was telling you about”. Her father walked away. 

 

“Don’t mind him. He’s just a little wary of strangers. I’m so glad your here. Come on. It isn’t showy but it’s home”. Isaac followed her to the porch and sat down on one of their seats. 

 

“Have you eaten? I was just in the middle of lunch, I hope you don’t mind”. 

 

“No, go ahead. I already ate”, Isaac said. 

 

“So, you saw the show?”, Avalyn asked. 

 

“Several times. I videotaped it”. 

 

“They left some stuff out, but they managed to get the major points across”. She showed some celery in her mouth. 

 

“I think I was taken too”, Isaac stated. 

 

“You mentioned that in your letter. You’re at the point where I was a few years ago where your just starting to remember things. There are many of us, and we all have this drive to know what happened”. 

 

“So…you think that’s what happened to me? Just from what I told you about the missing time and….”, Isaac was cut off. 

 

“Oh, I’m sure of it. Fell like going on a walk?” Isaac nodded. 

 

Stiles- Stiles, Jackson and Lydia went to the bus station. 

 

Lydia pulled a crying Jackson into a hug, "Don’t forget to write. Don’t you forget what I told you”. 

 

Jackson pulled away from her, “Okay”. 

 

“You better come see me soon, asshole”, Lydia said in Stiles face. 

 

“Yeah, I will”. 

 

Lydia turned Stiles face towards her own, “I will”, Stiles repeated. Lydia pulled Stiles into a big hug. 

 

She pulled away and grabbed her luggage, “Stay away from trouble, you two. Bye”. She walked onto the bus. Both Stiles and Jackson watched as the bus drove away in the opposite direction. Jackson’s mascara ran down his cheek as he faced Stiles. 

 

Isaac- Isaac looked at his watch, “I can’t believe it’s so late. My mom’s gonna worry”. 

 

“You still live with your mom?” 

 

“My dad moved away 7 years ago. I haven’t seen him since”. 

 

“You want to read me one of your dreams?” 

 

“Ah, I just, you know, scribble them out in the middle of the night. Sometimes, I can barely even read them”. 

 

“That’s okay”. Isaac pulled out his diary and read his previous dreams. 

 

“There’s a blue light. I’m in my little league uniform and a tall alien is hovering over me. Someone else is with me. Another boy, also in uniform. A Panther? The alien has big, black eyes. He’s touching my face. I want to cry out for help, but….I.…I can’t.…I.…I can’t”. 

 

Avalyn put her hand on Isaac’s shoulder, “You’re on your way to uncovering the truth. Think of yourself as a detective, following clues. Maybe concentrate on the other boy in your dreams. He can help you find the answers you're are looking for”. 

 

Stiles- "Two outs. Third baseman Zach up, with Hinton on deck". Stiles pulled away from the mic. Jack sat next to him. 

 

“Jesus. Check out Zach. Hubba Hubba”, Stiles said looking at Zach who was an older guy. This wasn’t a baseball team full of children, the players were men. 

 

Jack looked at Stiles like he was crazy, “Ew…are you joking?”. 

 

“Nah, I’d fuck him for free”. 

 

Stiles put his mouth up to the mic and said, “Please return all foul balls to the press box. Thank you”. 

 

He sat back in his seat and turned to Jackson, “You don’t think Zach’s hot?” 

 

“Dude, he’s fat and bald”. 

 

Stiles shrugged his shoulders and smiled, “Different folks, different strokes”. Stiles raised his head as the next batter prepared himself. 

 

“Oh Christ, it’s Hinton. A.K.A “Ass of the gods”. Later on, after the game, Stiles and Jackson went home. 

 

Jack walked through the door and said, “I am so fucking wasted!” 

 

Stiles completely failed walking through the door when he fell to the ground, “Aah…ooh. Oh shit”. 

 

“Where’s your mom?”, Jackson asked. 

 

Stiles got up from the floor and said, “Uh…she’s probably out with her new boyfriend, Vincenzo”. 

 

“Mm, ohh….I’ve got a wicked headache. Do you have any pot?” 

 

“Yeah, come on”, Stiles led him to his room. He went through his drawers until he found it. 

 

“Here….knock yourself out”, he handed it to Jackson. Stiles fell onto his bed as Jack sat next to him. 

 

“Oh, there’s a porno if you wanna jack off”, Stiles pointed to a dvd next to his VCR. 

 

“Thanks…you got a lighter?” 

 

“Yeah, here”, Stiles handed the lighter over. Jackson lit the pot and smoked it. Within seconds smoke came out from his nostrils. He stared as the smoke filled the room. He turned around and found Stiles asleep. He leaned in as he played with his hair. He pulled away with a smile and puffed the pot. He put the pot back in his drawer but before he shut it, in the corner were a pack of 20’s. But instead of picking that up he looked at a picture of him with his little league team. He ran his thumb over his face. He put it back and looked at a picture that the coach took of him. Then he picked up a video tap and put it in the video player. He put the headphones on and listed to it. 

 

It played: "You like that?”, his coach asked. “It tickles a little”, kid Stiles replied. 

 

“That feels good, doesn’t it, Stiles?” 

 

“Uh huh. Can we put the blanket over our heads, like we did last time?” 

 

The coach laughed, “Here we go”. Jackson now knew that Stiles was raped by his coach. 

 

Isaac- Isaac went to the library to see if he could find anything about the little boy in his dreams. But before he could look further into it the Liberian walked by. 

 

“Found what you were looking for?” 

 

“Uh….yeah. Thanks a lot”. 

 

“Glad I could help out. I used to write for my school paper too, back in the day”. 

 

“Yeah, well, this will really make a big difference in my article”. 

 

“Maybe you’ll win a Pulitzer prize”, she said with a big smile. 

 

“Maybe”, Isaac nodded. 

 

“Well, let me know if there’s anything else you need help with”, she smiled and walked. Isaac took the picture, with Stiles standing next to his coach, on the little league team, and put it in his book. 

 

Stiles- "That’s two-outs, Garfield the batter. Heim on deck”. Stiles laid away from his mic and back into his seat moaning. There was a guy under the table giving him a blowjob. 

 

The man spoke up, “Scoot your chair back a little further”. Stiles followed his order. 

 

“That’s better”, the older man replied. 

 

“Wait, hold on a sec, hold on”. Stiles leaned forward to make the next call on the mic. 

 

“And at the end of three innings the score is Hutchinson First National Bank, three Wichita Coleman Industries, Zero”. Stiles leaned back and encouraged the man to keep going. 

 

Isaac- Isaac was sitting down eating dinner when the phone rang. His mom picked the phone up. 

 

“Who is it?”, Isaac asked. 

 

“Its that UFO woman”, his mom said while covering the phone. 

 

“I’ll….I’ll get it in the hall”. Isaac got up from his chair and wen into the hall to pick up the phone. “Isaac?” 

 

“I was just going to call you. I found a photo of the boy. The one from my dreams”. 

 

“That’s amazing. What are you doing right now?”, she asked. 

 

“Uh n-nothing”, Isaac stuttered. “There’s something I need to show you. Something important….can you come out here?” 

 

“Sure”. 

 

Stiles- “Hi, honey…How was work?”, Jack smiled while leaning on the passengers door. 

 

“Fuck you”, Stiles answered. Before Stiles sat in the car, he turned around and yelled at the building. 

 

“I AM SO FUCKIN' SICK OF THIS STINKY LITTLE BUTT CRACK OF A TOWN!” They both got into the car and drove home. 

 

Isaac- Isaac arrived at Avalyn’s house. Avalyn met Isaac half stopping her dog from running him over. 

 

"Isaac, Thank’s for coming”. 

 

“No problem. I stole this from Hutchinson Chamber of Commerce”. Isaac showed the picture of him, Stiles and his little league baseball team and pointed Stiles out. 

 

“That’s him. The boy from my dreams. Look at his face. Its almost like you can tell he knows something”. Avalyn took the picture and smashed it against her leg. 

 

“What are you doing?”, Isaac asked. She took the picture out for a better look. There was a note on the back with Stiles full name. 

 

“Stiles Stilinski”, Isaac repeated. 

 

“You can start looking for him first thing tomorrow morning. Maybe he still lives in Hutchinson. Meanwhile, I have to show you something only you will understand”. 

 

Stiles- Stiles and Jackson went to the nearest bar to get a drink. 

 

With there drinks in hand, Stiles put his down and said, “I’ve fucked every single guy and his uncle in this Podunk town. Twice". Stiles pulled out 2 pills and ate one. 

 

"You want one, Jack?” 

 

“One of us has to drive”, he replied. Stiles put the last one in his mouth. 

 

"I got a post card from Lydia”, Jackson looked at him. 

 

“I think she’s mad at me cause I owe her, like, 3 letters”. 

 

“Yeah her last P.S. was “Tell Fuckface to write me. So you wanna hear what she says?”. Jackson pulled out the letter she wrote for him. 

 

“Hey, ass, so New York is insane and crazy in the best possible way". 

 

"Pardon me”, the stranger asked. 

 

"Can we help you?”, Jackson asked. 

 

“I was wondering if I can buy you boys a drink?”, the big man asked. 

 

“Fuck off. You heard me fag. Fuck…off”, Stiles replied. 

 

“Stuck up little pricks”, the man walked away. 

 

Jack turned to Stiles, “Harsh. Wasn’t he kind of your type?” 

 

“Hate it when they look like Tarzan and sound like Jane. Let’s get out of this shit-hole”. 

 

“But we just got here!” 

 

Isaac- Isaac and Avalyn walked, with her dog, when they stumbled upon a dead deer. They both bent down in front of it. 

 

“Give me your hand”, she demanded. She took his hand and shoved it in the deer’s corpse. 

 

“See the sex organs are gone”. She continued to speak as Isaac shoved his hand further into the deer. More memories came back to him as to what happened to him between him, Stiles and his coach. Isaac started to shake. 

 

“Isaac…Isaac are you okay?” He shoved his hand further. He’s remembering something now. He was laying on a table when the alien touched his cheek. Then there was a man touching his face. Isaac turned his face, looking at Stiles. 

 

Kid Stiles said, “Here we go”. The man caressed Isaac’s face even more. 

 

“OH, MY GOD, ISAAC”, Avalyn screamed. Isaac’s nose began to bleed. 

 

Stiles moved closer to Isaac, “Tell him you like it”. 

 

Isaac released his hand from the deer and fell unconscious on the ground as Avalyn screamed his name. “Isaac….Isaac”. 

 

Stiles- Stiles got out of the car as Jackson asked, “Stiles, what are you doing?” Stiles walked closer to the house. It was the coaches house. 

 

“It’s 2:30 in the morning”, Jackson yawned. Stiles stared at the house. 

 

“You called me your fuckin’….angel”. In the morning, Stiles had his bags packed ready to meet up with Lydia. 

 

“So you’re sure Lydia’s gonna meet you at the station? I don’t want you getting lost in that crazy city”, his mom asked. 

 

“Ma, you don’t have to worry, okay”, Stiles pleaded. 

 

“Call me the minute you arrived”, his mom demanded. 

 

“All right”. 

 

“Promise me”. 

 

“Okay”. 

 

“Promise me, Stiles”. 

 

“Okay”, Stiles smiled. 

 

“We should’ve at least gotten you a decent haircut”, his mom said running her hands through his hair. 

 

“I gotta take a piss…..Jackson”, Stiles called out. Jackson followed Stiles in the bathroom. 

 

“Fuck, man”. 

 

“What’s the matter, Stiles?” 

 

“I don’t know, man. Fucking dick itches like a motherfucking….fuck!” 

 

Jackson looked at him, “Well, what do you want me to do about it?” 

 

Stiles turned to him, “Just look down there”. Jackson looked confused and conflicted. 

 

“Come on man, just look down there. Help me out”. Jackson went on his knees to look at it. 

 

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” 

 

“Dude….you’ve got crabs”, Jack looked up at him with disgust. Stiles stood there speechless. 

 

“I mean, its no big, man. You just got to go to the drug store, get this stuff called Rid. You better be playing safe. I stay in control”. Stiles zipped up his pants. 

 

His mom came bursting through the doors, “Honey, your bus is boarding”. 

 

“All right”. 

 

“My baby. You’re all grown up. You gonna be careful?” 

 

“Yeah, I will”. 

 

“You’re mine and I love you…don’t ever forget it”. Stiles mom walked him over to the bus. Jackson and her both waved their hands at Stiles before he left. 

 

She wrapped her arm around Jack’s shoulder, “Come on, I’ll buy you a Dairy Queen”. 

 

After they got their ice-cream, Stiles mom sat in the passenger seat quietly until she spoke up, “So what are you going to do now that Stiles gone?” 

 

“Kill myself, I guess”, Jackson replied keeping his hands on the steering wheel. 

 

“Jack, that’s not funny”. 

 

“Well, I start Hutchinson Community College next week”. 

 

“Really that’s so wonderful”. 

 

“Pathetic more like it”. 

 

“Well, you know your always welcome to come over to the house, even without Stiles around". 

 

"Thanks, Mrs. M. I may just take you up on that”. 

 

“You’d better”. Once they arrive at the Stilinski’s residence, there was a kid at the door, waiting for them. 

 

“Who the hell it that?”, Mrs. M asked. “Incognito Boy Scout?”, Jack replied. Isaac turned to face both of them. 

 

Mrs. M got out of the car and asked, “Can I help you?” 

 

“Is this your house?”, Isaac asked. 

 

“Yes”, she answered. 

 

“I’m really sorry to bother you, but I got your address out of the phone book. I’ve spent the whole afternoon checking every Stilinski in Hutchinson and you’re the last one on my list. Anyways, I don’t mean to babble…” 

 

“What do you want?”, she asked. 

 

“I’m looking for Stiles Stilinski”, Isaac finished. 

 

“Are you F.B.I?”, Jackson asked. 

 

Mrs. M continued to stare at him, “Sorry, honey but it looks like you are shit outta luck”. 

 

“You mean there’s no Stiles Stilinski living here?” 

 

She crossed her arms, “I mean we just put him on a bus headed for New York City”. 

 

“I’m Stiles friend Jackson, and this is his mom”. 

 

“Stiles? His name is Stiles?” 

 

“Yeah”, Jackson nodded. 

 

Isaac laid out his hand to Jackson, “I’m Isaac….Isaac Hardy”. 

 

Stiles- Stiles had his headphones on as he sat down, on a bench, in a train. He pulled out a postcard with a letter written on the back. 

 

From Jackson, it read: So you still haven’t written, big surprise. But Lydia says you’re doing okay, which is cool. I’ve been wanting to tell you about this strange guy I met 3 weeks ago. No, we’re not fucking. Get your mind out of the gutter, perv. He’s not even gay, I don’t think. In fact, his vibe is kinda asexual. His name is Isaac Hardy. He lives in Little River and, like yours truly attends Hutchinson Loser Community College. So anyways, the day you left, your mom and I found him literally on your doorstep, looking for you. He says you and him played Little League together, like 4 years ago. He was the worst player on the team, blah, blah, blah, blah. He’s full of questions about you. But, of course, I haven’t told him much, i.e. about your line of work. I did say you were a queer like me only because I figured you wouldn’t care. But now, are you ready for the good part? He thinks that when you and him were little, you were both abducted and examined by space aliens. How brilliant is that? But he was completely serious when he told me this. Like you should’ve seen the look in his eyes. So, what’s the story, dude? Were your abducted by a UFO or what? P.S., are your crabs gone yet? 

 

Stiles smiled and put the letter away. 

 

Isaac- “Isaac?” 

 

“Yeah?” His mom opened the door as Avalyn filled the space in the room. 

 

“You have a visitor”. 

 

“Hi, Isaac. I was just in the neighborhood, and I thought I’d stop by and see how you’re how your doing”, Avalyn said. 

 

“I’ll be in the front room if you need me”, his mom said eyeing Avalyn down. She closed the door and left. 

 

“Your mom doesn’t like me very much. She think’s I’m trying to steal you away. Any luck in your search for Stiles Stilinski?” 

 

“I met his mom and best friend, but he’s in New York right now”. 

 

“New York, really”? She sat down on his bed, “Here, sit down”. Isaac sat down, next to her, on the small bed. 

 

She broke the silence, “Have you had anymore of those dream’s?” 

 

Isaac turned to her, “Yeah. But they seem to be slowly evolving. Maybe it’s just because I’ve been spending a lot of time with Jackson, Stiles friend. But it’s becoming clearer and clearer that he…..Stiles is a key figure to all of this. Like he was there with me the night it all happened”. Avalyn turned to Isaac and rammed her lips into his. 

 

“Uhh! Agh! Ah”. She separated her lips from his for a split second. 

 

“It’s okay”. 

 

“I can’t…I can’t”, Isaac struggled. She then grabbed at Isaac’s balls. 

 

“Don’t, no”. She went on her knees. 

 

“I…I can’t”, Isaac struggled. 

 

“Its okay, it’ll feel good”, she said, looking into his eyes. She unzipped his pants but didn’t get too far when Isaac pushed her too the ground and ran to the corner of his room. 

 

“I’m sorry”, Avalyn said with a sincere apology. 

 

Isaac started to fix his pants, “You better go. Please”. 

 

“I’m sorry, Isaac”, she got up from the ground and left. 

 

Stiles- Stiles was at bar waiting to meet his next client. A man not later in his 30’s came up and stood next to him. 

 

The man turned his head and said, “I pay 120…not a cent more”. 

 

“Okay”, Stiles replied. “Shall we”. The man drove Stiles back to his house and took off his coat. The man inched closer to Stiles and pulled him into a vicious kiss. He continued to tear off Stiles clothes. The man pushed both of them towards the bed and stopped. While the man took off his shirt, Stiles spun around catching his surrounding before the man pulled him into a kiss. The man pulled away from him and sat on the edge of the bed to take his pants off. Stiles took off the rest of his clothes. He stood there butt naked waiting for orders. The man went on all fours on the bed and demanded Stiles to fuck him. 

 

“Fuck me in the ass with your hot, teenage cock”. Stiles smiled and positioned himself and before he could stick his penis in the man stopped him. 

 

“Wait. What the fuck are you doing?” The man rolled over and grabbed a condom and put it on Stiles cock. The man went on all fours again and waited for Stiles to fuck him. 

 

“Well, come on, stud, we’re on the clock here”. Stiles put his cock in the man’s ass and started to thrust. He went slow than amped up his speed. The man under him continued to moan and whine. Stiles smiled and went deeper. 

 

Now at Lydia’s house, laying in her lap, Lydia spoke up and said, “We’re not in Kansas anymore, Stiles. you’ve got to be more careful”. 

 

“I know”. Stiles put a cigarette in his mouth. 

 

“Don’t "I know me", Stiles Stilinski. This is New York City. You do the wrong thing with the wrong person and you die. Period…end of story. Just promise me you’ll be safe”. 

 

“Okay, here”, Stiles handed the cigarette over to her. She inhaled and exhaled the smoke through her mouth. 

 

Isaac- Isaac and Jackson were watching a zombie movie when Isaac asked, “So, uh, has Stiles gotten back to you yet?” 

 

Jackson raised himself up and said, “Let me explain the universe of Stiles Stilinski. He’s like a planet….Saturn. And were like all the little moons orbiting around. Now, do planets write letters?” Isaac pushed his glasses further up his nose. 

 

“But I do know that he’ll be in Hutchinson for Christmas”. 

 

“What?”, Isaac said with a smile. 

 

“His mom told me that she sent him a ticket to fly him home for baby Jesus’s birthday. So I’ll introduce you then. 

 

“Isaac”, his mom called from behind the door. 

 

“Yeah”, Isaac turned off the TV. She came in with milk and cookies. 

 

“Thought you might like a little study break”. She set the cookies on his nightstand. 

 

“Thanks Mrs. Hardy”, Jackson smiled. 

 

“Thanks, mom”. The phone rang. 

 

“It’s 11:30……”. 

 

She turned around to get the phone but before she could make it out of the door, Isaac said, “Hey, if it’s Avalyn tell her I’m not here”. His mom smiled, picked up the phone and hung up. 

 

“I kinda thought she was a freak anyways. Goodnight boys”. 

 

Stiles- Stiles was at the bar again waiting for another customer. A very, very old guy walked up to him lighting his cigarette. 

 

“Hello”, the yellow teethed man smiled. “Oh, I’m, un, I’m Zeke. From L.A”. 

 

“Stiles”. The man grabbed his hand. 

 

“Hmm…Stiles, uh. So, what are you doing in New York City?” The conversation ended until Stiles and the man arrived at his house. The man’s house was white. Like really white. Stiles instantly saw a big ass picture above the man’s bed overlooking the whole room. The man saw what he was looking at. 

 

“Oh that’s a…that’s a Vermeer. Well….its sort of a Vermeer”. The man raised his and landed it softly against Stiles shoulder. Stiles dropped his coat on the ground as the man began to unbutton his shirt. The man unzipped Stiles pants. Stiles took his pants off. The man sniffed Stiles hair as he was bent down. 

 

The man began to caress his face, “You’re exquisite”. He put his hand on his chest. 

 

“I guess its my turn, huh?” The guy walked over to his chair and lit his pipe then put it back down. He began to unbutton his own clothes. As he too off his shirt there were all these big dark spots covering his chest. 

 

“Hope, uh, these don’t frighten you too much. They, uh, have a habit of popping up in the most inappropriate places”. The man walked closer to Stiles and put his hand on his cheek. 

 

“Oh, I know. Don’t be worried. This is gonna be the safest encounter you ever had”. The man laid on his bed, with his back to the ceiling. 

 

“If you could just rub my back. Really, I need….to be touched”. Stiles hesitantly went on the bed, kneeling on top of him. The man grabbed at the pillows. Stiles pushed his thumbs into the man’s back, massaging his spotted body. The man moaned at his touch. 

 

“Oh, make me happy. Make me happy, make me happy, make me happy”. He chanted over and over again. Stiles looked back up at the picture, he first saw walking into the man’s house, but the picture just stared back at him, no response. After that night Stiles ran straight to where Lydia worked. 

 

"You were a 100% safe, right?” 

 

“Yeah…I told you, I just jerked off. He watched from across the room. It’s the first time in my life I’m bothered by it”. 

 

“Maybe you should try and find some other, safer way to make money. You know, like everyone else”. 

 

“Yeah, maybe…..You’re the only one I’ve ever told”. 

 

“I know”. 

 

“I never told Jackson…...or my mom. And some might think it’s fucked up or terrible or whatever, but what happened that summer….is a hug part of me. No one ever made me feel that way, before or since. Like I…I was special... you know?” 

 

“Stiles….you were 8 years old”. 

 

Stiles looked into Lydia’s eyes as she held his hand, “Yeah, but he loved me…….Yeah, I mean, there were other kids sometimes, but…..I was….his prize. I was his one true love”. Lydia was a loss for words. She didn’t know what to say. She knew that his coach didn’t love him. Stiles was too young at the time to understand that what the coach did to him wasn’t love. It was rape. 

 

Isaac- It was Isaac’s 14th birthday and Jackson was there to celebrate with him. 

 

“Happy Birthday”. Jackson handed Isaac his present. 

 

“You didn’t have to get me anything”, Isaac said taking the box. 

 

“It’s just a little something that I picked up”. Isaac opened the box and pulled out a sweater. 

 

“Wow….cool”. 

 

“I thought it’d go great with your hair color”. 

 

“It’s so cool. Thanks”. Isaac put the sweater on. It fit perfectly. With a big smile on his face he hugged jackson. 

 

“Whoa…whoa. You all right?”, Jackson asked. 

 

“I’m drunk. I’ve never been drunk in my life”. 

 

“I’m corrupting you. At last”. 

 

“Hey that’s pretty good”. 

 

“Yeah sure”. 

 

“No really. You have definite artistic talent, my boy”, Jackson said picking up a picture with an alien on it. 

 

“Hmm”. 

 

“What?”, Isaac asked. 

 

“That’s an interesting touch”, Jackson said looking at the aliens shoes. 

 

“So, what’s the deep meaning behind the baseball cleats?” 

 

“I have no idea”, Isaac gasped staring at the alien. 

 

Stiles- Stiles was asleep, listening to music, when Lydia came through the door and whispered “Boo”. Stiles awoke with a smile and brushed the headphones off of his ears. 

 

“How was work?”, Stiles asked. 

 

“Fuckin' boring”. 

 

“You need a hand?”, Stiles asked eyeing the grocery bags down. 

 

“Sure…..So I have news for you”. Lydia dropped her coat on the coach and turned back to Stiles. 

 

“Uh, hey, me too”, Stiles smiled. 

 

“Okay, you first”. 

 

“Look what my mom sent me today”. Stiles lifted up a bus ticket. “She wants me to come home for christmas”. 

 

Lydia took the ticket, “Uhh, your mom is the coolest. Like mine would ever do that to me”. 

 

“I know, its weird. It’s like I hate Hutchinson more than anything but I’m kinda looking forward to going back, like, just for a short visit”. 

 

“Plus, you get to see, Jack”, Lydia added. 

 

“Yeah. So what’s your news?” 

 

Lydia smiled, “I think I found you a job”. 

 

“A what?”, Stiles asked incredulously. 

 

“I was talking to this friend at work, Rachel, about you. And it’s only minimum wage at a stupid sandwich place, but….”. 

 

“What?” 

 

“You’re not into it….whatever. It’s cool”. 

 

“No, no, no, tell me more about it”. 

 

“Really?”, she asked looking into his eyes. 

 

“Yeah, really, I wanna hear more about it”. 

 

“You do”. 

 

“Yeah!” She smiled and hugged him. 

 

Isaac- After Isaac’s birthday party, Jackson decided to take a drunk Isaac back home. He stopped in front of his driveway. 

 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”, Jack asked. 

 

Isaac snorted, “I’m just glad my mom’s working late”. Isaac turned to Jack. 

 

“Thanks for everything. This has been…the best birthday ever”. 

 

“You’re welcome”. Just then a car arrived, brightening their faces. 

 

“Oh, shit”, Isaac gasped. 

 

“Who’s that?” 

 

“It’s my dad”. Both Isaac and Jackson got out of the car. 

 

“Dad?”, Isaac called out to him. His dad turned around to face him. 

 

“Son…I caught you. Your mother said she didn’t know whether you’d come home or not…..Happy birthday”. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Isaac really wanted to know. 

 

“I’m not allowed to wish my only son a happy birthday?” 

 

Isaac huffed, “Dad, I haven’t seen you for, what, two years?” 

 

"Well, maybe if you returned my calls once in a while….” Isaac cut him off. 

 

“Maybe I don’t want to return your phone calls, dad. Maybe, I just want you to leave me alone”. 

 

“Isaac, don’t be like this”, his dad pleaded. I drove all this way, I….I just wanted to see how you're were doing”. 

 

“Well, let me tell you what I want to know. Something happened to me when I was little. Do you know what I’m talking about?….What happened to me that night I woke up bleeding in the cellar. Where were you that night? God, I can tell you don’t remember!” 

 

“You’re drunk!” 

 

“QUIT AVOIDING THE SUBJECT”, Isaac shouted in pain. “I WAS BLEEDING, I KEPT PASSING OUT! I WET MY FUCKING BED AND YOU NEVER ASKED WHY! AND WHAT ABOUT THAT HALLOWEEN WHEN I BLACKED OUT AGAIN? SOMETHING HAPPENED TO ME BOTH THOSE NIGHTS! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT? TELL ME!!!!”. His dad just shook his head. 

 

“I’m sorry, Isaac I….I can’t help you”. His dad dropped the present, he originally had, for Brian and dropped it on the door step. Jackson came up from behind and hugged him. 

 

Stiles- Stiles grabbed his things and left Lydia’s apartment, to go tryout the job she picked for him. He arrived and put his uniform on. A customer came up to him. Stiles put his work hat on and said to the customer. 

 

“Welcome to Subz, may I help you?” 

 

Isaac- Isaac was in his room taking down some of his decorations when his sister walked into his room. “Isaac?” 

 

“Deborah!” Isaac jumped off of the bed and hugged her. They both separated. 

 

“Redecorating?”, Deborah asked. There mom was standing at the doorway with a smile on her face. 

 

"Sort of yeah”. She placed her hand on his cheek. 

 

“So how have you been Isaac?” 

 

“Good, how’s Berkeley?” 

 

“Now, hold on, you two. Why don’t we continue this conversation in the front room over the peanut-butter peach pie I baked for this occasion?”, their mom stepped in. 

 

“Good to see you, little brother”. 

 

“You too”. 

 

Stiles- After work, Stiles attempted to walk back to Lydia’s apartment but a car pulled up next to him. 

 

The man asked, “Need a lift?” 

 

“Sure”. Stiles walked around the car and jumped in. 

 

Already in the car, Stiles asked “Where are we going?” 

 

“My place….don’t worry.…I’ll pay”. 

 

“It’s christmas eve tomorrow”, Stiles stated. 

 

“No more talking”, the man firmly said. They finally arrived at the guy’s house. 

 

“Where are we?”, Stiles asked. 

 

“Brighten Beach”, the man answered. The man rushed both of them in and shut the door. He took his hat and coat off. 

 

“Bedroom’s this way”. Stiles followed him there while taking his jacket off. The man turned on the lamp next to his bed and returned to Stiles with coke in his hand. 

 

He held it to Stiles faced and demanded, “Do it”. Stiles put his right index finger on his nose and sniffed it. 

 

The man pulled out another piece, “Again”. Stiles hesitated but sniffed it again. 

 

The man took two more out and sniffed it. The man looked back at Stiles, “Strip”. They both took off their clothes. Stiles wasn’t paying attention when the man pushed him down on the bed without saying another word. 

 

“Open wide and suck it, slut”, the man demanded. The man slapped him. 

 

“What are you waiting for, slut?” The man grabbed Stiles by the head and pushed him on his knees, to the floor. 

 

“Suck it”. Stiles mouth was forced on his dick. 

 

“Oh, yeah. You like that...don’t you slut. Take it deep. Yeah. Moan for me”. 

 

Stiles took his mouth away from him and said, “Wait…wait”. The man hocked some spit and spat it on Stiles face. 

 

“Get up”. He threw him on the bed. 

 

“Slut knows what’s coming next. I’m gonna give the slut just what he’s begging for”. The man laid his body on top of him. 

 

“Wait, wait, wait, there's some things I don’t do…..Wait, wait, I got to take a piss”. Stiles pushed him to the side and ran to the bathroom door. 

 

“Hold on, I’ll be right back”. Stiles shut the door and put the lock on. He hesitated before sitting down on the toilet. Before Stiles could figure out a way to leave. He heard the lock budge. The man stuck a knife in between the door and lifted the lock. He broke the door down and hit Stiles in the head with the back of the knife. Stiles landed in the tub. 

 

“You’re getting fucked slut, whether you like it or not”. The man lifted Stiles legs in the air and separated them. Stiles raised his hands and turned the water. The water didn’t do anything, the man was already inside of him. 

 

“Slut!” The man thrusted harder and harder as Stiles cried out in pain. Each thrust the man made, he shouted out “Slut, slut, slut”. 

 

He repeated it again, “Slut, slut, slut”. The man grabbed a soap bottle and smashed it against Stiles head. 

 

“God, you love it!” The man continued to rape him while hitting him in the head. Within seconds, Stiles started to bleed. The blood swirled down the drain as more came out. Stiles cried out for his mom. 

 

“Mom…mom…mom…mom…”. The man continued to hit him. 

 

“Take that cock all the way up there”. He hit him again. 

 

“Take it, slut….Yeah, yeah”. The man put the soap down. 

 

“Are you ready? Here it comes, you ready? You ready? Ready?….Aah, ah, aaah. Ohh, oh”. 

 

2 Hours Later- Stiles awoke outside on the ground. “Mom”. He slowly and painfully got up off of the ground and headed towards the translation. As he sat down, he wrapped himself in his arm, with his face still bleeding. He arrived minutes later at Lydia’s apartment complex. He walked in and found Lydia sound asleep. He didn’t want to wake her so instead he went into the bathroom and took off his clothes. He sat down in the corner of the bathroom, in the fetal position. He turned his head and picked up a towel wit a dinosaur on it. He dropped the towel and cried. 

 

Christmas Eve- Isaac was on his bed facing the ceiling. "Today is the day”. A horn awoke him from his bed. He ran to the window. He got his jacket and ran downstairs. 

 

As he walked past his mom and sister, his mom asked, “Isaac, now where are you off to?” 

 

“I’m going out with, Jackson”. 

 

“You don’t want to stay and talk with your sister?” 

 

“I’ll be back soon”. 

 

“Well, don’t be late, young man. Christmas eve’s dinner is at 6:00 sharp”. He nodded, ran out and shut the door. 

 

“Here we are”. Jackson and Isaac arrived at Stiles house. 

 

“Do I look okay?”, Isaac asked. “Okay’s a relative term. I’m kidding…you look fine….Excited?” 

 

“Yes….and nervous”. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you guys will hit it off great”. 

 

“I hope your right”, Isaac smiled nervously. They got out of the car and walked to the front door. Jack knocked on the door but nobody answered. 

 

“Ellen?”, Jackson called. They walked into the house. 

 

“Ellen?” Within a few seconds Ellen(Stiles Mom), walked out of the kitchen, around the corner. 

 

“Oh, hey, Jack”. 

 

“Hey, Mrs. M…..merry Christmas”. Jack gave Ellen a hug. Isaac walked up to her. 

 

“You remember Isaac, right?” 

 

“Yes, of course I do”. 

 

“Hey, Isaac”. 

 

“Hi, Mrs. M, merry Christmas”. 

 

“So were’s the man of the hour?”, Jack asked. 

 

“Well, I was gonna call you”, Ellen stated. 

 

“Why? What happened?”, Jack asked. 

 

“There’s…uh…been an accident. Stiles, he, got mugged on the way to the airport”. 

 

“Is he okay?”, Jack asked with a serious tone. 

 

“He’s gonna be fine. He’s asleep in his room”. 

 

“Well, maybe we should come back tomorrow”. 

 

“Maybe, or you could say if you like. Or you can have some cookies and we’ll see if he’s….”. Everyone turned to look where Ellen was looking. Stiles walked down the stairs. 

 

“Oh, honey, you’re up”. 

 

“What the fuck are you staring at, Jack?”, Stiles asked. 

 

“Isaac says you were both in Little League together”, his mom budded in. 

 

“Hmmm”. 

 

“So how long has it been since you two last saw each other?”, his mom asked them. 

 

Isaac spoke up, “Five years….five months and seven days”. 

 

“Well you must have a lot of catching up to do”, his mom insisted. Stiles continued to stare at Isaac for awhile before the three of them went into the car for a drive. 

 

“Turn right off main by the fairgrounds”, Stiles said to Jack. 

 

“So what the fuck happened?”, Jack asked. 

 

“It’s a long story…I’ll tell you later. Just drive for now”, Stiles said without making eye contact. 

 

“It’s nice to see New York hasn’t hardened you one bit, Stilinski”. 

 

Stiles stared Jack down before turning to Isaac, “So you’re the legendary, Isaac…..We have a lot in common, don’t we?” 

 

“I think so?”, Isaac said. 

 

“Make a left at the next stop sign”, Stiles said looking out the window. 

 

Stiles asked Isaac, “This starting to look familiar?”. Jack drove the car next to a house that Isaac definitely remembered. It was Coach’s house. 

 

“Pick us up in a half hour”. Stiles and Isaac got out of the car and headed towards Coach’s house. 

 

“You ready?”. Stiles knew that this was going to be too much for Isaac but he needed to know the truth about what happened to him as a child. Isaac nodded. Stile began to walk closer as Isaac stood in the background. 

 

“Blue”. Isaac began to talk to where Stiles was. Stiles knocked on the door but there was no answer. 

 

“No one’s home…let’s go around back”. Isaac followed Stiles to the backyard. 

 

“We have to get in. I know a way, here”. Stiles walked up to a window and pushed it open. 

 

“Voila”. 

 

“You were the best player on the team, weren’t you?”, Isaac asked. 

 

“Yeah, that’s what he always told me”. Stiles turned around and hopped in the window. Isaac went up to the window and tried to pull himself in, he couldn’t. 

 

“H-help”. Stiles pulled him in. 

 

They both looked around the room until Stiles spoke up, “Well this was his bedroom. Ah, at least the ceiling's still the same. I used to get lost for hours staring up at all the patterns. Whirls and speckly, sparkly things. Come on”. They both walked throughout the house until they got to the living room. Isaac stopped at the doorway and stared at the couch. 

 

“Well, this is it, right?”, Stiles asked. Isaac nodded slowly. Isaac walked closer to the christmas tree. 

 

“So, why now? Why, why did you search me out?”, Stiles asked. 

 

Isaac turned to face Stiles, “I’m tired of it. I want to dream about something else for a change”. They both sat down harshly against the couch. 

 

“You know, it took till I actually laid eyes on you today, remember. When Jack wrote about you, I…I could only get the vaguest, hazy picture in my head. Like a staticky TV”. 

 

“Same here. But seeing you here, in this room…”, Isaac softly said. 

 

“I feel like he’s watching us right now. I have no idea what happened to him. After that summer, he just disappeared. I don’t even know if he’s alive or what. Maybe it’s his ghost watching over us”, Stiles said. Isaac stay up straight and looked up at Stiles. 

 

“Tell me everything you can”, Isaac quietly demanded. Stiles stood up from the couch and faced Isaac. 

 

“I was his favorite. Out of everyone, he picked me. I know that sounds kinda weird, but….when it first started happening….I felt honored”. 

 

“Go on”, Isaac breathed heavily. 

 

“I don’t know, well, this was where the big TV was, all the cool video games. That’s the kitchen. Our first time happened there. It lasted that whole summer. Just me and him”. 

 

“I saw him one other time. On Halloween, a couple years later. I was lost. he said my name”. All these fresh memories came back to Isaac. 

 

“The game had just started. I was sitting on the bench, as always. It started to rain. Sprinkles at first, then a downpour. The ump called the game”. Stiles stepped in his conversation. 

 

“And no one came to pick you up”. 

 

“My mom was working and my dad…who knows. Everyone else drove off with their parents. I was left there all alone. You were in the dugout with me, and you said “We’ll take you home”. Stiles sat back on the couch next to him. 

 

“And we got into the coach’s station wagon, remember? He brought us here”. 

 

FLASHBACK- All three of them arrived at the coach’s house. Stiles walked in the house. 

 

The coach turned to Isaac and said, “It’s all right, Isaac. We’re just going to have a little bit of fun”. 

 

Present- “And he didn’t want you in his bedroom because that was just for us. So it all happened here, in this room”, Stiles said. 

 

“Keep going. Don’t stop until you’ve told me everything”. 

 

Stiles hesitated but kept going, “Well, anytime there was another boy involved, it was always the same. Coach used me as a prop to pull you in. He’d take off my clothes, and it was up to me to make it seem like fun, like this was a really cool game we were playing”. 

 

FLASHBACK- Stiles was naked, when his Coach whispered in his ear, “Go ahead, show him, Stiles”. 

 

Little Stiles spoke up, “All right, here are the rules. First I kiss you, then you kiss me back, and then it’s his turn”. 

 

Stiles walked closer to little Isaac, “Are you ready?” Isaac didn’t reply. 

 

“Here we go”. Stiles went in for the kiss. 

 

Present- “My god”, Isaac breathlessly said. 

 

“You want me to stop?”, Stiles asked. Isaac shook his head. 

 

Stiles continued, “So I put my tongue in your mouth, just getting it all wet and shiny. And then it was his turn. Watching his big lips sucking your face, I remember thinking, “Ah, he’s going to swallow his head whole”. So, um we took off you’re clothes and you made this whimpering puppy sound coach always loved. Coach and me had this thing where he’d open up his mouth and wrap it around my dick and balls and everything at once. He did that to me and then I tried to do it to you but I couldn’t 'cause my mouth was too small. And then, he went down on you. For what seemed like a really long time, your eyes were closed mostly, but every now and then they’d flutter open, and just have this glassy, faraway look. And then I leaned in and…..whispered..... 

 

FLASHBACK- "It’s fun, right? Tell him you think it’s fun”. 

 

Present- Isaac rested his head on Stiles shoulder. 

 

“We’re almost finished, you….you gonna be able to….”. 

 

Isaac cut him off, “Yeah”. 

 

“Then we played the $5 game when coach would ask me to do these things, crazy sex things, and if I could do them he’d give me a $5 bill”. 

 

FLASHBACK- The coach was on the couch, all sweaty, and turned to Stiles and said, “It’s okay, go ahead, Stiles”. Stiles rammed his arm up the coach’s ass. 

 

Present- “He made us fist him. You know what that is? I went first of course. And on that night, the $5 was mine….if I could, ram my little fist up his ass and wring it all the way to the elbow. And god damn it, I did it. I’ll never forget how it felt. It felt like his whole body was trying to suck me into it. Devour me”. 

 

“And then I did it to”, Isaac said. Stiles nodded. And then, uh, we drove you back to Little River and left you in your driveway. The end”. Isaac lifted his head and turned to face Stiles. 

 

“And my nose was bleeding. How did that happen?”, Isaac asked. Isaac turned and rested his head in Stiles lap. 

 

Stiles finished the story, “When it was over, we were getting you dressed, your face looked like you’d been erased. Like you were just empty inside. And you just fell face first onto the floor….bam. And when we pulled you up, your nose was bleeding”. 

 

“LIKE, LIKE THIS. LIKE THIS?!”, Isaac yelled while touching his bloody nose. 

 

Stiles wrapped his arms around him and tried to calm him down, “Shh, shh, shh. Stop, stop, stop. Stop…stop…stop..shh…shh…shh…”. Isaac started to crying and shaking Stiles arms. 

 

Then a girl’s quiet voice, from outside began to speak, “What are you doing? Nobody’s even home”, the lady asked. 

 

"No, someone’s there”, the kid answered. 

 

Then another kid answered, “Look, I see them too”. 

 

More people walked up to the door, “Children, what’s going on?” 

 

“I think there’s someone in there”, a kid answered. Then after a few seconds, the group of carolers began to sing "Silent Night”. Isaac started to calm down. 

 

Stiles- And as we sat there listening to the carolers, I wanted to tell Isaac it was over now and everything would be okay. But that was a lie. Plus, I couldn’t speak anyways. I wish there was some way for us to go back and undo the past. But there wasn’t. There was nothing we could do. So I just stayed silent and trying to telepathically communicate how sorry I was about what had happened. And I thought of all the grief and sadness and fucked-up suffering in the world and it made me want to escape. I wished with all might heart that we could just leave this world behind and rise like two angels in the night and magically……….disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> After the incident Stiles had with the coach, Stiles began to be infatuated with older men. Overtime he had sex with an older man he’d automatically think of his coach. The nightmares that Isaac's describing is the incident where his baseball coach raped him. So whenever he has a bloody nose he usually faints afterwards. The alien is his baseball coach and the other child victim is Stiles. So, in this case, Isaac went through this journey to try to find out what these nightmares mean and if the boy in his dreams, Stiles, can help him figure out who that alien is. Also 4 months later Isaac commits suicide. I didn't want to write for the ending but instead i'll tell you guys here.


End file.
